You're Not Bad
by EienSuzume
Summary: She's the last living arrancar, trapped in enemy's realm. But a little pink-haired child will be at her side, saving her of loneliness... Awful summary u.u' One-shot. -Lilinette X Yachiru-


**A/N**: YOTTSU!!

Hi everybody!!! This is my fourth fic here. I don't remeber when I imagined this story, but I thought it was gonna be very cute! n///n

The story, as you'll see, happens after Aizen, Ichimaru and Tôsen were beaten and all of the espadas and arrancars were killed (is that possible?), except, obviously, one.

Well, I gotta say my english isn't good enough (I'm mexican XD), so, if you suddenly find something that has no sense, sorry for that n.n'.

So... enjoy the reading!!! (or at least try... u.u)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach... unfortunately, If i did, the entire manga/anime would be full with Yuri n///n

* * *

Plaf.

A small thin person landed softly on the Seireitei's alleys. The girl sat down against a wall. Sigh. She rose her eyes to the clear sky and sighed again. They were all dead. Stark-sama. Halibel. Barragan. Every Espada was killed. Even Aizen-sama, the smiling guy and the black-blind one. "They are now dead."

- Damn…

She was keeping her reiatsu in a low level. She didn't want to be captured. But… why?

There was no one waiting for her. There was nobody in Hueco Mundo. She was alone. The last living Arrancar… So… What could she do now, in the Soul Society? Surrounded by the enemy, exceeded by number and force. Another sigh. There was nothing to do now, just… just to die. Just to die fighting.

The Arrancar stood up. The blonde little girl had just a pair of boots, a pair of long gloves, some kind of panties and a small vest, all of her clothe was white. Her Hollow mask was on her head, as a helmet, which cover her left eye. She gaze her pink eye to the sky once more and then…

- Oh, hi, Arra-chan!

The girl quickly turned and looked around, but she saw nothing.

- Over here!

The Arrancar gaze up and saw a small shinigami standing on the roofs. A little pink-haired child. She jumped.

- What do you want, shinigami?? – asked angrily, but the child just smiled.

- No. What do YOU want, Arra-chan? – she watched her carefully – You're an Arrancar, aren't you? What are you doin' here?

- That's not of your business!!

- Oh, don't yell like that… I just wanna play a little…

- Screw you!!

- By the way – the small shinigami didn't pay attention to the Arrancar's complaints – I'm Yachiru! Who are you?

- Once again, that's not of your business!! – the Arrancar took her left horn and pulled off a short sword from it, then she attacked Yachiru… Tried to attack, better said. The girl turned over. Yachiru was already behind her.

- C'mon, Arra-chan!!

- Stop calling me like that!! – she ran to the young shinigami and swung her zanpakutô, but Yachiru stop the strike with her own katana's sheath, then she turned it, taking the Arrancar's sword off of her hand. Yachiru kick her in the belly, making her step backward.

- Then tell me your name…

- Fine – she said – I'm a Stark-sama's fraccion, my name's Lilinette…

- OK, Lililin!!

- I said Lilinette!!

- Hey, what's your problem? I'm just trying to be nice with you!

- I need nobody to be nice with me – Lilinette turn around.

- Where are ya' goin'?

- I said… THAT'S NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS!! – Lilinette watched her with the corner of her pink eye. The little shinigami was pretty annoying. The Arrancar begun to walk.

- You're alone, don't ya'?

Lilinette stopped and turn around again, facing Yachiru.

- What did you say?? – Yachiru was no longer smiling, she had a serious look in her eyes.

- There's no one left of your people. They're all dead…

Step.

- You have no place to go now…

Another step. Lilinette was getting really angry. However, she was realizing that "existing" had no meaning now, existing alone… What was the point of living now?

- Shut up… Yes, I'm the last living Arrancar, so what?? Are you gonna kill me??! Then do it, damn it!!! – the girl extended her arms and legs – KILL ME NOW!!

Yachiru just looked at her.

- Why should I do something like that?

- Wha…? – the pink haired shinigami approached to the Arrancar girl and gaze at her. – What are you looking at?

- You're not bad, do ya' know?

- What??

- You're not bad as the rest of the Arrancars was… - Yachiru smiled again.

- What the hell are you talking about?? – Lilinette said.

- I mean that. You're not bad…

Lilinette stare at Yachiru for a few seconds and then she started to laugh loudly.

- Can you hear what you say?? Do you see this?? – the Arrancar put her right fingers into the hole in her chest – This is where my soul was!! So, how can you say "I'm not bad"? – Yachiru took a look of her hole and smiled again.

- That doesn't matter. I know you're not bad… I don't know why, but I feel you're not bad.

- Ok, ok, you win… - Lilinette sat on the roof and sighed – So what? What if… "I'm good"? – Yachiru crouched in front of her.

- Then… you can play with me!!

- …are you serious?? When have you seen a shinigami… "playing" with a hollow??

- Uhm… - the child put a finger on her chin – Well, we're gonna be the first ones!!

- Don't you realize?? We're totally opposites!! Your people chase mine!!

- Why? – Yachiru moved and sat next to Lilinette – Why don't you wanna accept it?

- Neh? Accept what?

- Accept that… we can be friends!! But if you don't want to play… I won't kill ya', but I can tell Ken-chan you're here so he can do it… - the pink haired girl stood up, gave the Arrancar's sword back and begun walking.

- WAIT!!

Yachiru turned slowly.

- Yeeees?

Lilinette was standing, scratching her head, looking down.

- I… I don't – Lilinette though very well what she was going to say. She was actually alone in a shinigami realm. The only path to go was… to die, but… She was not ready for that. Not yet – I don't wanna die… I… I know I'm… alone… And… I… uhm…

- It's OK, Lililin!! – Yachiru said, taking the blonde's hands – You can come to my place!! uh… better said, Ken-chan's place!!!

* * *

It's been two long months since the Arrancar Lilinette arrived to the Seirietei. It's been two months since she started living hidden at Zaraki Kenpachi's house. It's been two months since she knew the little pink haired Kusajishi Yachiru. It's been two months since she made her only friend.

The Captain of the 11th Division had almost no skill sensing reiatsu, so he couldn't feel Lilinette's presence. The blonde really liked the time she spent with the small shinigami. They were always playing, running through Seireitei's alleys, making mess in the Centrals of the Divisions (very carefully so no one could see and arrancar was in the Soul Society), stealing candies and annoying the rest of the shinigami.

Kenpachi was not at his house at that time, so Lilinette was lying on the rooftop. Just thinking. She felt… different every time she was right next to Yachiru. She felt something… strange. In certain way, Yachiru had saved Lilinette's life. If she hadn't appeared then, Lilinette would be dead by now. But it wasn't only that. Yachiru had been… very nice and sweet with and Arrancar. With _that _Arrancar. With Lilinette.

The sky was clear, no clouds could be seen. The wind took away Lilinette's sigh.

- Hi, Lililin!! – the pink haired child stood next to the hollow, swinging his body side to side, smiling as always.

- Oh, hi Yachiru…

- You look… different. – Yachiru said, sitting at her side.

- Oh, it's nothing, just… it's nothing.

- Oh, tell me!! Tell me!! – she moved her hands insistently.

- Eh, well… I was thinking about the first time we met…

- Oh, yeah. You wanted to die then, remember? – Lilinette look steadily at her. – What?

- I didn't want to die, ok? I was just… confused.

- And how are ya' now?

Lilinette stared at Yachiru's eyes. There was so much happiness in them. So much joy and sweetness. And Lilinette wanted to feel those emotions too. Lilinette felt… something in her belly. Something like butterflies.

The Arrancar blushed a little.

- Oh, what's that!!

- Eh? Wha-what are you talking 'bout?

- That!! That!! You just blushed!!

- What??!! Of course of not!!!

- Yes!! You did!!!

- I said I didn't!!!

- You did!! Look at you!! Your face is entirely red!! – Yachiru pointed her finger to Lilinette's face and laughed.

- Shut up!! – the girl crossed her arms. "Damn, she saw me…"

- Why did you blush anyway?? Is that… You like me? – Yachiru put her hands on her face tenderly and blinked a few times.

- WHAT??!! I-I don't know what are you talking about!!!

- Oh, calm down, Lililin, I was just joking!!

- …I…I know!!

"But… I… I really feel that?"

A wide grin appeared in Yachiru's face.

- C'mon, Lililin!! Let's break something at Byakushi's house!!

* * *

The night had come. A silent darkness had covered Seireitei. Lilinette opened the door very quietly and enter to the room. Inside a pink haired child slept soundly, her snoring reverb within the room. The little Arrancar sneak to the shinigami and crouched next to her. She looked so cute while she was sleeping.

- I… I really… I really like you, ok? – Lilinette whispered barely audible. A little blush appeared on her cheeks. – I don't know how it could happen. You're just a kid, for God sake. But… - the blonde extend her hand and slide it softly through Yachiru's hair – But I think you're so pretty… And sweet… You were right, I'm not bad… I really like you…

- I knew it… - Yachiru sighed and opened slowly her eyes, smiling. – And I like you too… - She sat on the floor, right in front of Lilinette and stared at her. Both girls were getting closer to each other, until they joint their lips in a single innocent kiss.

* * *

**Ending Notes**: Did u like it?? anything you answer, please review!! ! Tell me if I wrote something wrong here... Please, my english needs develope ^^

This isn't gonna be the only english fic i write, so, if you like it, I'll do more like this!!! ^^

Sayonara!!!


End file.
